Romeo and Juliet, Ouran Style
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: Romeo falls for Juliet. But everything is not as it seems.....especially with Tamaki being Romeo and Haruhi as Juliet!


WOOT!!! I finally got my second fanfic up! This is the one that I have been working on for longer than the last one and it is not complete. I actually was debating with whether or not i should have longer chapters with less actually chapters, or short chapters with more of them. I went with the shorter chapters. Lol I started writing this when one day in english my friend Phoenixfire53 and I looked at each other and thought. OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB ROMEO AND JULIET STYLE!!!! I started writing this soon after. Mind you this is still one of my first fanfics, so it is probably mediochre, but...I enjoyed writing it, Btw, for those of you who have read romeo and juliet, I am not going to kill honey. He is still going to be there but it will be an odd pairing.

DISCLAIMER: I own no part of Romeo and Juliet(obviously) and Ouran high host club. This is for pure enjoyment...do not ask me when i will write the next Ouran High Host Club book, because I am not the original writer and it won't come if you ask me. ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

As I slept in my wondrous bed, dreams filled my mind.

"Master will be very displeased!" a voice came. It sounded like Hikaru's.

"Tut, man! Tis not of you masters word hath we walk the streets!" Kaoru's voice responded. I looked around until I saw three men walking down an old English street, wearing clothes from the Renaissance.

"Look there! Samson! The Capulet scrum hath cross our way!" Kaoru pointed to two other men that walked towards them. I watch as Kyoya and Honey walked their way.

"Shall I bite my thumb at them?" Hikaru asked putting his thumb to his mouth.

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Kyoya demanded.

"Yes sir, I bite my thumb." Hikaru sneered.

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?!" Kyoya yelled now. Hikaru stepped back and cried,

"Gregory! If a fight is near, I shall have thy back!" He pushed Kaoru forward.

"Draw your swords! Make use of your swagger!" Honey yelled drawing his rapier.

"Tybalt! Why do you feel the need to fight?! We have not come for a brawl but to peacefully walk the streets!" Mori said. To me it was odd, he had almost never said as many words in a week as he said now in one sentence…

"Benvolio! Draw thy sword as well! Peace? I hate peace, scorn the word! I hate it as I hate hell and thee!" Honey yelled and forced a fight to break loose. I coward across the street wondering why I was dreaming in Romeo and Juliet.

"Wouldn't I love to be Romeo and Haruhi to be Juliet!" I cried aloud. There came a clamoring sound of hoof beats and the voice of Haruhi's childhood friend came from one of them.

" MEN! Halt thy brawl at once! That is mine order as the prince! Halt I say!" he cried. The brawl breaks apart and soon two groups of people were sitting in an open room. "Now control thy servants! I shall take measures in the future to prevent this from happening by thy heads. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded. The two groups nodded and I saw who was where. Honey and Kyoya were standing behind Haruhi's father and Beni of the Zuka club. That is horrible! I cried inwardly not willing to watch as Beni raised Haruhi. I looked to Hikaru and Kaoru's side to see my dad and grandmother. That's even worse! I almost yelled. Once again the scene changed and I was walking through a corridor. From inside a room I heard my name, spoken by my grandmother.

"Where is Romeo? Saw you him today?" She asked as if she was worried. "I am grateful that he missed the fray."

"I have seen him. Walking in the woods. I walked his way but he turned his head and quickened his pace." Mori/Benvolio responded.

"He hath been depressed in these times. He creates his own night, pulling his curtains and blowing out the torches of his chambers." Grandmother cried in response. In reality I had snapped at a few people recently. I realized.

"Do you know the cause?" Benvolio asked.

"I know it not." Grandmother sighed.

"Have you questioned him?" Benvolio asked,

"Both myself and many other friends. He is his own counselor. We cannot hope to break his sorrows." She said with a weak laugh. I thought about the scene and remembered Rosaline. How Romeo originally liked her. I chose that moment to walk into the room and break their conversation. My "parents" left and Benvolio smiled.

"Good morning cousin!" He said cheerfully.

"Is the day so young?" I asked

"But the clock struck nine." He said,

"Ay me! The hours are sad and long! Was that my mother and father that left with hast" I asked after a pause.

"'Twas he. What hath lengthened Romeo's hours?" Benvolio ventured.

"Out of love." I responded, meaning Rosaline.

"Out of love?" He tilted his head.

"Ay, she hath sworn against the love of men. Into chastity." I sighed,

"Ah. That is the time that you move on." He sighed smiling.

"Ay! But how? Can you tell me how?" I cried gripping Mori's broad shoulders.

"Look at other woman." He smiled, winking at me. I jolted awake to see Charlotte leaning over me.

"Hey girl. Do you want to go outside?" I asked her and left the room to let her out. I thought about the dream and wondered why I was dreaming about Romeo and Juliet. After letting Charlotte back in I fell back asleep and back into my dream.

* * *

I thank you for reading my fanfic and PLEASE review, but not anything negative...well something useless I mean. Please give me tips for future posts!


End file.
